We belong together
by PottsXStark
Summary: Pepper gets invited to a party and kisses a certain brainiac who she didn't know was also the guy of her dreams. (BLEH SUMMARY JUST READ IT) rated T because I don't know why


**(Ugghhh don't feel like doing a chapter of ANYTHING right now... I'm just gonna do a one shot :P alright so here Tony and Pepper are 15 and Pepper is not a blabber mouth)**

The bell had sounded its final ring signifying it was the end of the school day.

"Hey Pepper!" yelled a girl behind the red head that followed her out of science class.

Pepper stopped and turned around once she reached the lockers across from the room.

"Oh hey Jess" she said in what was her usual calm voice.

"I'm throwing a party as you probably might have heard and I want you to come! It's today!" Jessica squealed.

"Oh today? Uh hmm" Pepper stuttered.

She was getting more and more tense as seconds passed, she knew she had to give an answer but she wasn't sure what to say.

"Oh come on Pepper! It'll be fun you'll meet some really cool guys n' stuff!" Jessica urged.

"Boys?! Oh no I don't-" "Great see you at eight! And dress casual!" Jessica said cutting her off then skipped away.

She sighed and relaxed her muscles.

"Guess I better tell dad..." Right when she said that her mouth broke out in a smile.

"Oh yes he'll definitely say no!" She said then ran out of the school.

Her excitement fueled her stamina to run so she was able to run all the way home. She took out her keys and bursted open the door and found her father in his office.

"Hey dad can I go to a party? It starts at eight and it's at Jessica's house!" She yelled excitedly waiting for him to say 'no.'

"Patricia absolutely!" He said full of excitement.

"What..." Pepper said with her happiness down the drain.

"You almost never go to any parties I've been worried about your social life lately and I think this is good for you" he said.

"And besides I like Jessica for you she's a nice girl" he said.

"But dad..." She whined.

"Hey why don't you go take a bath you smell like school" he said.

"Is that supposed to be bad?" She raised an eye brow thinking whether to be offended or not.

"Uhh...just go! You don't want to be late!" Virgil said trying to make her go away.

Pepper left his office shocked and disappointed by his decision.

"What am I going to do? I don't want to meet boys I'm a good girl!" She whined.

She went into her room, grabbed her bathrobe and headed for the bathroom.

"Well...mind as well make the best of it" she said as she started running the water.

After she finished her bath she dried up and put on her robe then headed back to her room. First she started with her hair. She started brushing it out which wasn't very fun for her because her hair reached the middle of her back.

"I'm thinking. One. Day. I should. Cut this" she said after each aggressive pull.

"Oh finally!" She said once she finished that task.

She then dried up her hair and tried to decide if she wanted to style it or not.

"Hmm...nope" she said as her final decision.

She let it hang lose. After that she went to go find something to wear. She searched through her drawers and closet for the perfect casual outfit.

"Okay so this and...this!" She said once she found the right outfit.

She put on burgundy skinny jeans with a grey long sleeve t shirt and one golden cuff with golden strapped sandals to go along. She removed her hair that was tucked under her shirt then dusted out her shirt. By the time she finished everything it was already seven fifty.

"Well if I take my time I should get there by eight" she said.

She walked out of her room and peeked her head into her dads office. She saw he was sleeping so she wrote him a note and left it under his hand. She grabbed her cell phone and keys then left to the party.

...

Once she reached the the door to Jessica's house her heart started to race. She took a deep breath then rung the door bell.

"Hey great to see you! Glad you came!" Jessica said once she opened the door.

Pepper gave a sheepish smile then entered when Jessica signaled to.

"So we have about six people here right now but tons more are coming!" She said.

"Uh where are your parents?" Pepper asked.

"They're taking care of my grandma tonight so they're at her house" Jessica said.

"Oh..." Pepper gulped.

No adult supervision? To Pepper this was her first bad girl move and she did not like it so far.

"So some people you know are here like Lynn and Katie they're outside by the pool" Jessica said.

"Hey Jess come over here!" Yelled a few girls.

"Oh I gotta go, hey make yourself at home have a good time ill check up on you later!" She said.

The door bell rung again.

"Someone get the door!" Jessica yelled.

Pepper quickly looked for a chair. She found a couch so she sat at the end of it. She took out her phone and started to play a game to make her look like she was doing something. About ten minutes passed and this place was a mad house. Kids playing spin the bottle, others playing what's supposed to be beer pong but instead was Hawaiian fruit punch pong. People ran around with streamers and toilet paper throwing it around. Everyone seemed to be having a blast except for her. When the door bell rung again she was curious to see who it was this time. She saw a boy wearing a red polo shirt and jeans with converse, he had striking blue eyes and beautiful black hair that fell in the right places, she knew him and only talked to him a few times in school.

"Hey Tony! Lucas and Brody are playing darts over there by the couch if you want to hang out with them" Jessica said.

"HEY YO STARK MAH MAN GET OVA HERE!" Lucas yelled.

He walked over to the two boys and greeted them. Brody gave him a few darts.

"You go we've had no luck" he said.

"Well cause you always do it wrong" Tony said.

She watched him position his arm and aimed for accuracy. Once he threw the dart on his first try he hit the target perfectly.

"You gotta tell me how you do it man" Lucas said.

"It's a secret" Tony said.

He played with them for a little bit then sat on the other end on the couch from Pepper. She started not to care if people saw her not doing anything so she put her phone away and rested her cheek on her palm and watched everyone else go crazy.

"Alright everyone I'm gonna go run to the store and get some more soda! Ill be back! Whitney your in charge!" Jessica said before she shut the door and left.

Peppers eyes widened. Why Whitney? Ever since the 6th grade Pepper and Whitney were not on good terms. Pepper tried to cover her face by looking the other way but Whitney noticed her.

"Finally" she said.

"HEY GUYS LOOK WHO'S HERE!" She yelled.

Everyone stopped what they were doing to listen in.

"WELL, WELL, WELL IF IT ISN'T LITTLE MISS NERDY PANTS POTTS!" She yelled.

Everyone looked for Pepper and they all eventually set their eyes on her. Pepper looked at Whitney glaring at her.

"What this your first party? About time you got off your book addiction!" She sad.

"I think I'd rather be studying!" Pepper yelled back.

"Then why don't you, you little nerd!" Whitney yelled.

"Back off Whitney..." Lynn said.

"Why don't you!" Whitney yelled.

She walked up to Pepper and met eye level.

"You think your smarter than everyone but your not" she said.

"I don't know Whitney sometimes on your stupid days we need to write 'insert brain here on' the back of your head" Pepper said.

People started to giggle.

"Ugh go back home you little nerd with no good jokes!" Whitney said.

"I don't understand why pick on me if I'm not the only smart person at this party" Pepper said.

"Because you piss me off!" Whitney said.

"You piss me off too but do you see me tanking on you?" Pepper said.

Whitney stomped her foot then grabbed something out of her purse.

"I knew you were coming so that's why I brought this!" She said pulling out a year book and report cards.

She opened up the year book and read a teachers note.

"Remember Mrs. Cassidy? She said she was gonna write about her best student in the year book and look she chose you! Now lets read what she said. 'Oh Pepper from the moment I saw you I just knew you were the one! You are such a bright girl I remember when Timmy was stuck in our schools well and you knew how to get him out! You got everyone's jackets and made a rope! I know everyone was mad at you but I thought that was brilliant!' " Whitney read.

"You took everyone's jackets?" Someone said.

People started to laugh. Pepper crossed her arms and looked the other way.

" 'Oh I also remember the time you solved that ninth grade math question, you yelled 69!' " Whitney read.

Everyone was full blown laughing now.

"I'm not ashamed!" Pepper yelled standing up and clenching her fists.

Everyone stopped laughing and looked at her.

"So what if I said that it was just a coincidence! And I had to get Timmy out of there! What was I supposed to do huh!" She said.

"Is it so wrong to be smart? Is it so wrong to want to get good grades?" She asked.

"Yes cause then you turn out a loser and a loner!" Some guy yelled.

Everyone started laughing again when Jessica returned.

"Hey everyone it's time for seven minutes in heaven!" She yelled.

She put down the bags and walked up to the crowd.

"Alright that's a great idea!" Whitney smirked.

"Lets get Pepper and..." "Tony!" Someone yelled.

"WHAT!" Whitney yelled.

People started chanting for Tony and Pepper.

"It's settled! My room you guys!" Jessica said pulling both of them to her room.

She placed them facing each other on top of her bed.

"All you guys gotta do is kiss you only got 7 minutes!" Jessica said then locked the door behind her before she shut the door.

Pepper looked down and started fiddling with her fingers.

"I thought...you were good out there" Tony said breaking the ice.

Her head sprung up.

"About being smart...I thought you were right...there's nothing to be ashamed about" he said.

"Oh...I'm still not ashamed but...right now it doesn't feel good...thanks anyway though" she said.

"Can I tell you a secret?" He asked.

"Sure I won't tell" she said.

"I'm not supposed to be in high school..." He said.

"Why not?" She asked.

"I'm supposed to be at MIT" he said.

She was shocked at his answer

"I told them I wanted to live out my life the way other people did then when it was time for me to go I would go" he said.

"I always knew you were smart but I would have never guessed..." She said.

"Well that's because I try to keep a low profile" he said.

"Oh..." Pepper looked the other way once that conversation had ended.

"So are we gonna...actually do this or..." "You guys better do this! No faking!" Jessica yelled cutting off Tony.

"I guess we have no other way around it?" She said.

"I guess not" he said.

They sat there trying to figure out what to do.

They started slowly leaning in and once they touched foreheads Pepper spoke.

"I don't know how to do this!" Pepper giggled.

"Me either but we gotta try" Tony chuckled.

"These things are usually supposed to come...natural" her voice faded at each word when they both caught each others eyes.

Pepper always knew Tony was cute but at that moment she never felt what she was feeling.

They both closed their eyes and placed their lips on each others. He placed one of his hands on her cheek. She instantly melted when his tongue entered. For a first time she thought he was very good. They were going at it for about a good three minutes when Jessica knocked on the door.

"7 minutes are up! Come out!" She yelled.

The two ignored and kept going.

"You guys! What's going on in there!" She yelled.

"Alright. We. Gotta stop" Pepper said trying to let go.

Once they parted they took shallow breaths.

"That was..." Tony couldn't help but smile.

They were both in a dazed state, playing back the scene in their heads over and over.

She took his hand and got up. He followed her to the door, she unlocked it and walked out with him.

"Wow guys that was ten minutes! You must've been really into it" Jessica said.

Pepper walked up to Whitney pulling Tony along.

"Guess what Whitney!" She said.

She didn't speak, instead she looked the other way with her arms crossed.

"I MADE OUT with your crush! Ever since elementary school you were nothing but horrible and mean now look where it got you!" Pepper yelled.

"You see what being nice can do?" She said.

"Forget it you little whore! Your nothing but a slut who steals other people's man!" Whitney yelled.

"You never learn do you!" Pepper said.

"You either! You never learn your place! Your a nobody! I'm somebody who gets the hot guys and you get the nerds! That's how this schools social group works!" Whitney yelled.

"You do realize all I do is study? And when I don't I play with mechanics!" Tony yelled.

"Y-Yeah but your-" "So what I'm just like Pepper! Aren't I a nerd? Didn't you just say nerds belong with nerds?" Tony said cutting Whitney off.

"Tony!" Whitney yelled.

He put his arm around Pepper.

"I belong with her" he said then kissed her cheek.

Everyone 'Aw'ed' them.

"Come on" he took her hand and left the house.

"Thanks for standing up for me" Pepper said.

"Sure thing, hey ill walk you home it's the least I could do after all that" he said.

"Oh it's okay besides I bet your tired" she told him.

"I'm alright" he said.

Tony walked her home two blocks away, before she walked up her porch he pulled her back and spun her around making her stop with his lips on hers. Once he was satisfied he let go.

"See you in school on Monday?" He asked.

"Definitely" she smiled.

**(Love these two xD alrighty sooo maybe later on ill update a story? I don't know yet :P REVIEW! :D)**


End file.
